Novo ano, novas amigas e novas aventuras
by Myleny - Mymy
Summary: Ano novo, escola nova, e mais integrantes no time, e agora como os nossos heróis vão se virar. Sou péssima em sumários. Em HIATUS.
1. Vamos estudar juntos!

**Novo ano, novas amigas e novas aventuras**

Por: Mymy

- fala do personagem

" "pensamento do personagem

'' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

---------- mudança de cena

Notas da autora: Bem esse é o meu primeiro fanfic de YYH, e assim como o de SCC e de GW provavelmente terá 7 ou 8 capítulos. Todos têm 15 anos, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Keiko estudam na mesma escola que Kurama, estão no segundo colegial da escola Meiou turma 2A, o colégio Sarasaki explodiu durante uma experiência de química. E eu já incomodei bastante. Bjos.

Cap 1: Vamos estudar juntos!

'Shiori' - Shuichi, o café já está pronto.

'Kurama' - Já estou indo mãe.

'Shuuichi' - Bom dia, mano.

'Kurama' - Bom dia.

'Shiori' - Bom dia, filho. Aqui está o seu café.

'Kurama' - Obrigado. E Kazuyu?

'Shiori' - Ele já foi trabalhar. Eu vou atender a porta. Shuichi sua amiga está aqui. Bom dia Megumi.

'Megumi' - Bom dia, sra. Minamino! (Eu não sei qual é o sobrenome do segundo casamento dela, então vai Minamino mesmo.)

'Kurama' - Bem, até à tarde. Bom dia Megumi, veio cedo hoje.

'Megumi' - Bom dia Minamino. Você está insinuando que eu nunca venho cedo??

'Kurama' - Não, não. Por que eu faria isso? Então, alguma novidade?

'Megumi' -�' Sei. Eu e Ryo acabamos.

'Kurama' - Mesmo?

'Megumi' - Eu acabei com ele, ciumento demais.

'Kurama' - É bem o seu estilo. Então, pronta para receber a prova de matemática?

'Megumi' - Não, eu tenho certeza que tirei um nota horrível. Ficou sabendo do acidente com a escola Sarasaki? (Ela muda de assunto rápido.)

'Kurama' - Fiquei, os meus amigos que estudavam lá vão entrar para o nosso colégio.

'Megumi' - Que legal. Mas vamos logo, eu não quero chegar atrasada.

'Kurama' - Isso é novidade.

'Megumi' - Muito engraçado. Você está com vontade de me irritar hoje, né?

'Kurama' - Claro que não.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Professor' - Bom dia alunos. Hoje eu vou apresentar os seus novos colegas. Podem entrar. Estes são Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Keiko Yukimura, eles estudavam na escola Sarasaki, e esta é Yui Ogata, ela veio de Osaka. Vamos ver os lugares, tem dois atrás do Sr. Minamino e dois atrás da Srta. Hamasaki. Podem se sentar.

Yusuke e Kuwabara se sentaram atrás de Kurama, Keiko e Yui atrás de Megumi.

'Professor' - Bem, vamos começar a aula, em primeiro lugar eu vou entregar as provas de matemática...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Kurama' - Pessoal, esta é Megumi Hamasaki, minha amiga.

'Keiko' - Muito prazer.

'Yusuke' - E aí?

'Kuwabara' - Oi.

'Megumi' - O prazer é meu. Bem, com licença, mas eu tenho que conversar com o meu ex-namorado. (Vocês vão ver que eu tenho mania de usar bem e mas, mas não liguem.)

'Keiko' - Ela é muito bonita.

'Yusuke' - Kurama, não esquece a reunião hoje.

'Kuwabara' - Até o Koenma vai.

'Hiei' - O idiota, é uma reunião de emergência, é claro que ele tem que ir.

'Keiko' - Ele apareceu do nada. (Que novidade �)

'Kurama' - Vamos nos encontar aqui mesmo.

'Kuwabara' - Temos aula agora.

'Yusuke' - Que chatice.

'Keiko' - Para de reclamar Yusuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No final das aulas...

'Yusuke' - Vamos.

'Megumi' - Shuichi.

'Kuwabara' - Ignore.

'Megumi' - Shuichi.

'Keiko' - Não é melhor...

'Yusuke' - Não, até Hiei já está indo.

'Megumi' - Kurama.

'Kurama' - Do que você me chamou?

'Megumi' - Kurama, eu sei de tudo.

-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo: Revelando a verdade.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eu já incomodei bastante lá em cima, mas em todo caso, se acharem algum erro me avisem, e a última parte, caso não entenderam, eles estavam caminhando rápido e Megumi começou a chamar ele, e quando ela o chamou de Kurama ele virou. Me mandem comentários e/ou críticas. Meu e-mail é , bjos Mymy.


	2. Revelando a verdade

**Novo ano, novas amigas e novas aventuras**

Por: Mymy

- fala do personagem

" "ensamento do personagem

' ' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

---------- mudança de cena

Cap 2: Revelando a verdade.

'Megumi' - Kurama.

'Kurama' - Do que você me chamou?

'Megumi' - Kurama, eu sei de tudo.

'Yusuke' - Você sabe de tudo, isso é impossível.

'Megumi' - Será que antes de irem embora para a reunião com o Koenma nós podemos conversar?

'Kurama' - É melhor mesmo, mas como sabes da reunião com Koenma?

'Megumi' - Eu tenho minhas fontes. Mas eu quero conversar com os cinco.

'Kuwabara' - Quem seria o quinto? (Eles estão tentando enrolar ela. �)

'Megumi' - O que acha de sair daí, Hiei? (Escondido na árvore. Ela é mais esperta )

'Yusuke' - Como sabia?

'Hiei' - Megumi?! (OO)

'Megumi' - Já faz quinze anos, né Hiei?

'Keiko' - Eu não estou entendendo nada.

'Yusuke' - Nem eu.

'Kuwabara' - Muito menos eu.

'Hiei' - Como se alguma vez você entendesse algo.

'Kuwabara' - Como é??? Repete!!!

'Kurama' - Kuwabara e Hiei, não comecem, Megumi, pode começar.

'Megumi' - Tudo bem, e é melhor não me interromper. Na verdade eu sou uma youkai, uma Megu, o tipo mais poderoso de youkais de água e também o mais raro, eu sou a única dessa espécie, a única que sobreviveu ao ataque, graças a Mukuro. Ele me criou e me treinou, ela sempre faz isso com as filhas dos aliados, mas comigo foi diferente pois a minha família não era o que chamamos de aliados, ele fez isso porque quis, então eu virei a protegida dela, a herdeira dela, diferente das outras. Eu me tornei a segunda general dela, enquanto Hiei era o primeiro, eu imagino que ainda seja. A quinze anos, quando grandes aliados nossos foram capturados pelos generais de Yomi ela nos mandou resgata-los, durante uma batalha no lado norte do castelo eu fui atingida por um veneno letal para os da minha raça nas costas, o mesmo que matou os outros da minha raça, aonde eu tenho o símbolo do poder dos Megu (Uma tatuagem de umalua e um sol unidos, que quando se alcança o poder máximo fica com o dragão da água em volta, nos outros capítulos eu vou esplicar melhor essa parte do poder de Megumi.) e por mais que eu possa me curar, o veneno era muito forte e eu já estava muito ferida e não consegui fazer nada e morri. Quando me encontrei com Koenma ele me disse que eu poderia renascer, mas apenas em uma humana, eu aceitei e escolhi renascer como a filha dos Hamasaki, pois ela iria morrer minutos após o nascimento, eu prometi ao Koenma que iria me tornar uma detetive espiritual, mas eu nunca me encontrei com ele, e já que vocês estão indo falar com ele, será que eu posso ir junto?

'Kuwabara' - Meu Deus!

'Yusuke e Keiko' - Incrível.

'Kurama' - Claro que você pode ir Megumi.

'Hiei' - E quanto a Mukuro, vai falar com ela?

'Megumi' - Assim que formos para o Makai, eu estou com saudade dela. Vamos voltar a trabalhar juntos, legal né? (-)

'Hiei' - Hn. (No fundo ele deve estar adorando a idéia, né?)

'Megumi' - Mal-humorado.

'Keiko' - Vamos para o templo da mestra Genkai pois já estamos atrasados.

'Yusuke' - O baixinho já deve estar furioso.

'Kuwabara' - É verdade.

'Kurama' - Vamos logo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No templo da mestra Koenma já estava esperando há um bom tempo, Botan e Yukina tentavam acalmá-lo, Shizuka e Genkai conversavam, sem contar que outra pessoa esperaava pacientemente.

'Koenma' - Isso é hora? Vocês estão muito atrasa... E quem é essa linda jovem?

'Megumi' - Megumi Hamasaki, você deve se lembrar de mim, a 2ª general de Mukuro, eu...

'Koenma' - Claro, claro. Pelo visto já conheceu o time Urameshi.

'Megumi' - Eu estudo com Kurama, e agora com os outros também.

'Shizuka' - Então agora o time aumentou.

'Keiko' - Já era hora de ter uma mulher lutando com vocês.

'Kurama' - Na verdade, Keiko, eu acho que são duas.

'Kuwabara' - Duas?! Por que acha isso Kurama.

'Botan' - Como é desatento.

'Shizuka' - Kazuma sempre foi.

'Hiei' - Idiota.

'Yukina' - Ali no fundo Kazuma.

'Yusuke' - Quem é ela?

'Mestra' - Segundo ela vocês já se conhecem.

'Kurama e Megumi' - A aluna nova.

'Kurama' - Yui é seu nome, não é mesmo?

'Yui' - Isso mesmo, Yui Ogata.

'Hiei' - Essa era a reunião de emergência? Perda de tempo.

'Megumi' - Você não mudou nada, continua reclamão.

'Koenma' - Bem agora que já se conheceram, vão para casa descansar, pois amanhã devem ter aula. E vocês duas, vou estar esperando do Reikai.

-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo: O retorno para o Makai.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Olá para todos, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, me mande críticas, sujestões, qualquer coisa, Bjos Mymy.


	3. O retorno para o Makai

**Novo ano, novas amigas e novas aventuras**

Por: Mymy

- fala do personagem

" "pensamento do personagem

'' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

---------- mudança de cena

Cap 3: O retorno para o Makai.

'Megumi' – Então?

'Koenma' – As duas estão autorizadas, mas não devem ir sozinhas.

'Yui' – Você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yusuke' – Você ficou louco??

'Kuwabara' – Só pode tá brincando!

'Kurama' – Vocês têm que ver que isso não depende de mim.

'Yusuke' - Mesmo assim.

'Kuwabara' – Se elas vão, eu também vou.

'Kurama' – Mas você é humano e...

'Kuwabara' – E elas não?

'Kurama' – Não. Megumi é uma youkai e, segundo Koenma, Yui tem uma alma youkai e se ela for para o Makai vai ser mais fácil despertar ela.

'Yusuke' – Mas ainda assim é perigoso. Se quiser eu vou junto.

'Kurama' – Não precisa, pois Hiei também vai ir.

'Kuwabara' – Ah claro, todos podem ir, só eu que não.

'Kurama' – Kuwabara pense assim, já que Hiei não vai estar aqui vigiando a Yukina (Dá pra perceber que ele faz muito isso) você pode passar a tarde inteira com ela. E você pode ficar com a Keiko, Yusuke.

'Kuwabara' – É verdade, eu vou passar a tarde inteira com a minha Yukina.

'Yusuke' – Keiko vai me fazer estudar a tarde inteira isso sim, mas tudo bem. A que horas que vocês vão ir?

'Kurama' – Não sei. Eu ainda tenho que combinar com as garotas.

'Yusuke' – Boa sorte, e tome bastante cuidado.

'Kurama' – Eu agradeço a sua preocupação comigo, a menos que você esteja preocupado com a Megumi e a Yui.

'Yusuke' – Ah Kurama, não inventa.

'Megumi' – Hey, Kurama. (Ela apareceu do nada, que rápida)

'Kurama' – Algum problema Megumi?

'Megumi' – A que horas que nós podemos ir?

'Kurama' – Daqui a duas horas, o que vocês acham?

'Yui' – Sem problema. E quanto ao outro?

'Megumi' – Hiei? O Kurama pode falar com ele, não é mesmo Minamino?

'Kurama' – Claro, claro. (�")

'Yusuke' – Eu to começando a adorar ela.

'Kuwabara' – Eu também.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duas horas mais tarde.

'Kurama' – Ela tá sempre atrasada.

'Yui' – Sempre? Essa é boa. O Hiei já chegou, não é mesmo?

'Kurama' – Ele tá em cima da árvore.

'Megumi' – Desculpa o atraso. Mas eu tive que inventar uma boa desculpa pra minha mãe, senão ela não ia me deixar sair.

'Kurama' – E o que você disse?

'Megumi' – Que eu ia estudar matemática com você. Como a minha nota foi péssima, ela achou uma ótima idéia.

'Yui' – Que prático.

'Kurama' – Eu que o diga.

'Hiei' – O portal abriu, vamos logo. (Eu não sei se o portal abre assim, de uma hora para outra, mas como é uma fic vale, né?)

'Kurama' –Tudo bem, é melhor irmos logo meninas.

'Megumi' – Ai, eu to ficando ansiosa, faz muito tempo que eu não entro no Makai.

'Kurama' – Quantos anos?

'Megumi' – 15.

'Yui' – Que eternidade (�'). Eu nem me lembro quanto tempo faz que eu não entro.

'Hiei' – Querem parar de enrolação.

'Megumi' – Parece que tem alguém de mau humor.

'Hiei' – Não enche Megumi.

'Kurama' – Ai Meu Deus.

'Yui' – O que acha de deixarmos eles pra trás.

'Kurama' – Boa idéia.

'Megumi' – Hey, nada disso. Esperem por mim, agora nós podemos ir.

'Kurama' – Já era hora.

Então os quatro entraram no portal e foram para o Makai.

-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo: O encontro com Mukuro.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Olá para todos, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, me mande críticas, sugestões, qualquer coisa.

Eu gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que me deixaram review:

Lady-Sophie: Que bom que você está gostando, eu garanto que elas duas são capazes de muita coisa. E não se preocupe eu vou continuar, mesmo que ninguém leia como eu estou fazendo com a do Gundam Wing. Bjos.

Kuragari-x: Que bom que você acha que ela tá ótima e desculpe a demora, mas eu ando em época de provas, eu tenho uma semana e meia por mês só de prova, então eu demoro um pouco pra atualizar, mas agora eu já vou entrar em férias.

Bjos Mymy.


	4. O encontro com Mukuro

**Novo ano, novas amigas e novas aventuras**

Por: Mymy

- fala do personagem

" " pensamento do personagem

' ' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

- mudança de cena

Cap 4: O encontro com Mukuro

'Megumi' – Ah, que saudade, eu adoro o Makai!

'Kurama' – E você Yui, o que acha?

'Yui' – O ar me dá uma sensação de nostalgia, como se eu tivesse estado aqui, mas é a primeira vez que eu venho.

'Kurama' – Isso prova que o seu espírito youkai está acordando e...

'Megumi' – Vamos logo, que eu quero chegar na fortaleza antes de anoitecer.

'Hiei' – Se forem nessa velocidade, só vão chegar em um ano. (Que exagero!)

'Megumi' – Você ta cada vez mais chato.

'Kurama' – É melhor acompanharmos eles porque vamos acabar ficando pra trás.

Durante o caminho, que por sinal é bem longo, Kurama resolveu quebrar o clima tenso que se instalou entre os quatro, o que ele achava estranho pois, pelo que conhecia Megumi, ela não ficava muito tempo em silêncio.

'Kurama' – Então Yui, quais são os seus poderesÉ claro que se você não quiser não precisa falar.

'Yui' – Eu luto usando pêndulos, foices amarradas a correntes e no geral eu movo coisas com a mente. (Que dica eu dei, né?). E você?

'Kurama' – "Os poderes dela me lembram os do Kuro" (Nem entreguei!)

'Yui' – Hey, não vai responder?

'Kurama' – Ah, sinto muito, eu uso plantas como armas.

'Yui' – E ele?

'Hiei' – Não é da sua conta.

'Megumi' – Se eu não me engano, ele maneja as chamas negras, por isso o braço direito está enfaixado, ah e ele maneja a espada muito bem, não é mesmo Kurama?

'Kurama' – Isso mesmo. Hey Megumi – sussurrando – você irritou ele.

'Megumi' – Eu sei, sempre adorei fazer isso – falou no mesmo tom.

'Yui' – E os seus poderes quais são?

'Megumi' – Eu controlo todo tipo de água, e utilizo elas como armas, como os Megus tem vários punhais especiais e eu tenho todosé um tipo de herança que passa de geração em geração mas passam apenas para os filhos dos líderes, eu uso eles como armas, são a minha principal arma, eu os amarro com linhas feitas de água e eles se tornam armas perfeitas, mas também dá de usar ele sem as linhas de água, e por último, eu posso criar barreiras, e manipular as que já existem. (Será que eu exagerei? Não! Vendo bem, eu usei várias vezes a palavra arma, mas eu não sei que outra palavra ficaria boa então vai arma mesmo)

'Kurama' – Ah, então é por isso que a sua pontaria é tão boa.

'Hiei' – Parem de enrolação, que eu quero chegar lá ainda hoje. (Nossa, ele tá com um péssimo humor hojeé que tem alguém ali que mexe com ele :D)

'Kurama, Yui e Megumi' – ��"

-

'Mukuro' – Enzo, venha cá.

'Enzo' – Senhora?

'Mukuro' – Daqui a pouco Hiei vai chegar acompanhado de três pessoas, deixe todos entrarem.

'Enzo' – Sim senhora.

'Mukuro' – "Megumi, já faz quinze anos, eu senti muito a sua falta, minha filha". (Ela não é a mãe de Megumi, mas como criou ela, as duas se acostumaram a se tratar como mãe e filha.)

-

'Megumi' – Finalmente chegamos, eu não agüentava mais caminhar, Mukuro poderia criai um reino que não se move, seria muito mais prático e eu não teria que ficar procurando.

'Yui' – Já deu pra perceber que você á muito preguiçosa.

'Megumi' – Eu não sou!

'Yui' – Claro que é!

'Kurama' -�� " Meninas, isso não é hora pra briga.

'Enzo' – Senhor Hiei! A senhora Mukuro está esperando por vocês.

'Megumi' – Então vamos entrar, não é seguro deixar ela esperando.

'Hiei' – Por acaso você ainda se lembra aonde é o quarto dela?

'Megumi' – É claro que eu me lembro. Eu posso ser distraída, mas não a esse ponto.

'Yui' – Escuta, talvez é melhor agente não ir, isso não é da nossa conta.

'Kurama' – Eu também acho!

'Megumi' – Você não acha nada, nem pensem em ir embora e me deixar aqui sozinha com o Hiei.

'Kurama' – O que foi? Você está com medo dele é?

'Megumi' – Não é que as vezes eu irrito muito ele, mas se você estiver aqui ele não vai me matar.

'Yui' – E ainda diz que não esta com medo dele.

'Megumi' – Mas deixando isso pra trás. Vamos, é por este lado.

'Enzo' – Eu levo a senhorita.

'Megumi' – Não precisa.

Depois de caminharem bastante e de várias brigas por conta da Megumi e do Hiei, eles chegaram no aposento da Mukuro.

'Mukuro' – Já era hora, eu estava ficando impaciente.

'Megumi' – Mãe, eu senti muito a sua falta!

E ao falar isso, ela sai correndo e se jogou em cima dela, fazendo as duas caírem em cima da cama.

'Mukuro' – Eu também, mas não precisava ter se jogado em cima de mim.

'Hiei' – Hn, como é idiota.

'Kurama' – Hiei, por favor.

'Yui' – Como é implicante.

'Mukuro' – Fico feliz que tenha voltado a vida, e espero que possas voltar a sua forma youkai.

'Megumi' – Posso sim, mas eu pretendo continuar usando essa forma.

'Mukuro' – Faça como quiser, caso lhe interesse, você ainda é a minha segunda general e também a herdeira do meu reino.

'Megumi' – Obrigada. Eu acho que tenho que ir agora. Não é mesmo Kurama?

'Kurama' – É sim. Com licença. Vamos Yui.

'Yui' – Claro.

'Megumi' – Até a próxima. Vem Hiei.

'Hiei' – Quem disse que eu vou?

'Megumi' – Eu, e agora pare de reclamar.

E dizendo isso ela saiu com Kurama, Yui e Hiei, que na verdade era arrastado.

'Mukuro' – É, minha filha, você não mudou nada.

-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo: Recordações

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Eu sei, eu demorei muito, mas eu tava sem idéia para o diálogo entre Megumi e Mukuro é por isso que ficou bem pequenininho, mas eu recebi inspiração, bem pouca, escutando algumas músicas que são: Disarm do Smashing Pumpkins, Breath easy do Blue, Save me do Remy Zero, Universe do Savage Garden entre vária outras.

Quanto a Yui, eu acho, na verdade tenho certeza, que entreguei qual é a alma youkai que ela tem, mas eu não resisti.

Quero agradecer:

Menininha das trevas: Eu acho que só você ta lendo a minha fic, mas pelo menos tem alguém lendo. Não o Hiei e a Mukuro não vão ficar juntos, mas quem sabe eu não escreva um songfic com eles, eu só preciso de ajuda para escolher a música, o que me diz? Desculpa por demorar tanto, bem é isso, bjos, e espero que continues a ler a fic.

Quero reviews, por favor, bjos.


	5. Recordações

**Novo ano, novas amigas e novas aventuras**

Por: Mymy

fala do personagem

" " pensamento do personagem

' ' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

mudança de cena

Cap 5: Recordações

Após saírem da fortaleza de Mukuro eles se dirigiram para uma floresta localizada a 30 minutos fortaleza.

'Yui' – Afinal, para onde estamos indo?

'Megumi' – Para a floresta das recordações

'Yui' – Floresta das recordações?

'Kurama' – Isso mesmo. Conta à lenda que após a morte de um youkai suas lembranças são absorvidas pela floresta. Quando o mesmo espírito volta à vida em um outro corpo e entra nessa floresta ele se lembra de todo o seu passado. Você deve saber que quando renasce o espírito não se lembra da vida passada, né?

'Yui' – Sim eu sei, mas vocês dois se lembram.

'Megumi' – Mas eu pedi para Koenma, como eu iria me tornar uma detetive e teria poderes incríveis teria que saber do meu passado. E também como a filha dos Hamasaki já ia nascer morta a alma que iria ficar no corpo dela seria a de Megumi, então é comum que eu me lembre.

'Kurama' – Eu não renasci, eu me fundi ao corpo de Shuichi Minamino. Mas se eu entrar eu vou me lembrar da minha vida antes de renascer como youko.

'Hiei' – Eu não me importo com isso.

'Kurama' – Chegamos.

'Yui' – Nossa.

Eles estavam na frente de uma floresta completamente diferente das outras que existem no makai. Ela lembrava muito as florestas do nigenkai, com árvores grandes e bonitas, suas folhas de um verde intenso e com várias flores coloridas em volta dos troncos. Não havia nenhum youkai por perto, talvez por medo de se lembrar das vidas passadas, talvez porque o lugar fosse tranqüilo demais, o que ajudava a comparar ainda mais com o nigenkai.

'Megumi' – Incrível, né?

'Yui' – É sim, eu não podia imaginar que no makai existisse um lugar desses.

'Kurama' – Tudo o que você tem que fazer é entrar. Nós não vamos poder te acompanhar, mas vamos esperar aqui fora.

'Yui' – Tudo bem, eu prefiro entrar sozinha mesmo.

'Hiei' – Hn.

(A partir daqui o que vai estar escrito é o que aconteceu dentro da floresta ou seja, são os pensamentos, as falas e as lembranças da Yui).

"A floresta é ainda mais bonita por dentro do que é por fora, se é que isso é possível. Eu estou começando a me sentir diferente, como se estivesse anestesiada. Mas que vozes são essas?"

'Yui' – Quem está aí? Vamos responda. Mas que imagens são essas, são lembranças, eu acho.

Começo das lembranças

'Youko Kurama' – Viu só? Eu não disse que tudo iria dar certo. Você é muito pessimista, tente relaxar um pouco, sorrir mais.

'?' – Como você quer que eu relaxe? Nós temos um roubo importante amanhã, será que você não se lembra disso?

'Youko Kurama' – É claro que eu me lembro, eu simplesmente não quero ficar só pensando nisso. Nós somos ladrões profissionais, não temos motivos para ficar nos preocupando com isso.

'?' – Eu sei mas, eu estou com um pressentimento ruim.

'Youko Kurama' – Não comece com esses seus pressentimentos, porque no final sempre dá alguma coisa errada. Sabe eu tinha pensado em aproveitarmos a noite de hoje de um jeito especial, vem cá, eu estou com saudade de você.

'?' – Céus, você não tem jeito, não faz nem dois dias desde a última vez que dormimos juntos.

'Youko Kurama' – Eu sei, mais vai negar que não sentiu saudades de mim?

'?' – Você sabe que eu senti, eu sempre sinto Kurama.

(O que aconteceu a partir daqui fica na imaginação de cada um, eu ainda não me sinto preparada par escrever um lemon, e também iria ser difícil escrever sem usar o nome do companheiro do Kurama).

Na noite seguinte:

'?' – Você pegou o espelho?

'Youko Kurama ' – Sim, peguei. Vem vamos ar o fora daqui.

'?' – Vamos.

Já do lado de fora da fortaleza:

'?' – Kurama, os guardas já estão atrás de nós.

'Youko Kurama' – Vamos mais rápido.

'?' – Meu pêndulo.

'Youko Kurama' – Não faça isso, deixe o pêndulo, vamos.

'?' – Sinto muito, eu não posso ficar sem ele. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

'Youko Kurama' – Não, não pode ser. NÃO! – A cena que Kurama viu quando olhou para onde estava seu companheiro não foi das melhores, ele estava preso por bambus, todo coberto com o seu sangue, uma armadilha, não podia acreditar que seu companheiro tinha caído em uma armadilha.

'?' – Vá embora, Kurama corra e me deixe pra trás.

'Youko Kurama' – Eu não posso.

'?' – Você tem que ir, por favor, se salve, eu nunca vou me perdoar se você morrer agora, vá que os guardas estão vindo. Vai. E não se esqueça que eu amo você.

'Youko Kurama' – Eu sinto muito, e também te amo, Kuronue. – Ter que sair correndo e deixar o único ser que amou foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que ele já tinha feito, mas tinha que continuar e sobreviver, por Kuronue.

'Kuronue' – Agora que você já deve estar a salvo, eu posso morrer em paz.

Fim das lembranças

'Yui' – Kuronue? Isso mesmo, eu sou Kuronue, já faz muito tempo que eu não escuto esse nome. Eu tenho que sair agora, os outros estão me esperando, mas eles ainda não devem saber sobre isso.

'Megumi' – Yui! – Assim que saiu Megumi e Kurama vieram correndo na sua direção. Só Hiei que ficou para trás.

'Kurama' – E então?

'Megumi' – É, e então?

'Yui' – Eu lembrei de tudo, mas eu realmente não estou com animo para falar sobre isso agora. Vamos embora.

'Kurama' – Tudo bem, vamos então. Hiei, você não vai vir?

'Hiei' – Vou.

'Megumi' – Se mais tarde você quiser falar sobre isso, pode me procurar.

'Yui' – Obrigada.

'Kurama' – O portal não fica muito longe, então se formos rápido chegaremos lá em pouco tempo.

'Megumi' – Tudo bem.

'Hiei' – Hn.

-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo: Pensamentos

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Tudo bem, eu sei que demorei bastante, mas eu estava sem idéia. De repente, durante uma aula chata de Sociologia, com uma professora mais chata ainda, eu tive a idéia para a primeira parte mas depois eu empaquei então veio as minhas duas semanas de provas e eu realmente não tive tempo e não tinha idéia, até a prova de literatura, que foi onde eu consegui continuar, eu consegui acabar aprova cedo então fiquei pensando no capítulo. Agora parando de incomodar vocês, eu gostaria de agradecer a quem deixou review:

Menininha das trevas: obrigada pela review, não o Hiei não vai ficar com o Mukuro, mas eu estou pensando em fazer uma fic com eles dois, bem depois desse capítulo eu acho que é óbvio com quem Hiei vai ficar né?

Jéssik: é eu devo ser muito óbvia para você ter percebido com quem o Kurama ia ficar. Obrigada pela review.

Hiei-x: obrigada, mas é difícil atualizar muito constantemente, eu ainda tenho mais duas fics em andamento e logo pretendo postar mais duas.

Eu: obrigada, olha eu tentei fazer um capítulo maior, mas eu ando meio sem tempo e sem idéia, mas eu pretendo postar logo o próximo capítulo e talvez ele seja maior.

P.A.M: Muito obrigada, olha eu realmente agradeço pela idéia, mas antes de começar a escrever a fic eu já pretendia fazer uma em que o Kuronue tivessem reencarnado, foi essa idéia que me fez decidir começar a fic, mas se você não se importar talvez eu a utilize em outra fic. Agradeça aos seus amigos por mim.

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo.


	6. Pensamentos

**Novo ano, novas amigas e novas aventuras**

Por: Mymy

- fala do personagem

" " pensamento do personagem

' ' nome do personagem

( ) meus comentários

- - reação/ação do personagem

---------- mudança de cena

Cap 6: Pensamentos

'Yusuke' – "Vamos ver, isso tá estranho, eu não sei por que o Koenma teve essa idéia de por as garotas no nosso time. Não que eu não tenha gostado, elas me parecem fortes, mas o time estava muito bem sem elas. É claro que nas missões no Makai será mais fácil já que o Kuwabara não pode participar. Mas já que ele decidiu assim vamos esperar e ver no que vai dar. Já o Hiei me pareceu meio estranho com relação aquela garota... qual é o nome mesmo? Ahhhhh, Megumi. Me parece que eles já se conhecem. Mas deixa pra lá, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer agora."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Keiko' – durante o caminho para se encontrar com o Yusuke – "Eu achei muito legal essa idéia do Koenma de colocar Yui e Megumi no time. Provavelmente o Yusuke não está gostando muito, mas com o tempo ele se acostuma. E ele que não tente dar em cima de nenhuma delas senão eu acabo com a raça dele, isso eu garanto."

'Keiko' – Então, demorei?

'Yusuke' – Não, eu que cheguei mais cedo. Vamos aonde?

'Keiko' – Ao parque.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Kuwabara' – "Sinceramente, eu acho diferente ter duas garotas no time. Não que não seja bom, mas é esquisito. Agora elas vão praticamente me substituir quando o time for para o makai. Bem, eu vou começar a ter mais tempo para ficar com a minha Yukina então vai ser muito bom."

'Shizuka' – Quer parar de viajar e começar a estudar?

'Kuwabara' – Tá, não precisa me bater.

'Shizuka' – É um inútil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Koenma' – "Eu realmente espero que seja uma boa idéia. Não que as meninas não sejam fortes ou algo do tipo. A Yui era a líder do time de Osaka e é uma das minhas melhores detetives. A Megumi eu ainda não sei se será uma detetive muito boa, mas eu acredito que sim. Eu só espero que eles consigam se entender."

Toc-Toc

'Botan' – Sr. Koenma, mandou me chamar?

'Koenma' – Sim Botan, pode entrar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Botan ' – durante o caminho para a sala do Koenma – "Eu estou tão feliz. Agora eu não vou mais ser a única menina no time, é claro que tem a Keiko, a Shizuka e a Yukina, mas elas não podem sempre acompanhar os meninos e eu sempre ia sozinha agora já não vai mais ser assim. A Megumi me pareceu bem animada, assim como eu. A Yui me pareceu mais séria, mas acho que vamos nos dar bem. Cheguei."

Toc-Toc

'Botan' – Sr. Koenma, mandou me chamar?

'Koenma' – Sim Botan, pode entrar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hiei' – "Não acredito. Ela não pode entrar para o time, não pode. Não é que eu não senti a falta dela, é claro que eu senti e muita, mas eu não sei o que pode acontecer com nós dois juntos, e eu realmente não gosto de não saber o que vai acontecer. Eu gosto da Megumi, sempre gostei, mesmo quando nós ainda trabalhávamos juntos para a Mukuro (quem não percebeu na minha fic o Hiei já tinha trabalhado para a Mukuro antes, junto com a Megumi, mas após a morte da mesma ele foi embora e voltou no torneio do makai) e quando ela morreu eu não pude me perdoar por não ter protegido ela, mas com o tempo eu aprendi a viver sem a presença dela e agora eu vou ter que me acostumar a conviver com ela novamente. Mas no final, até que não é tão ruim."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Megumi' – "Isso é muito bom. Eu não esperava me encontrar com o Hiei, mas estou adorando a idéia. Eu sempre gostei dele e quando fui para o Reikai não conseguia parar de me culpar por ter o feito sofrer. Sim ele sofreu por não ter podido me salvar, mesmo que ele nunca admita eu sei que ele sofreu, eu vi nos olhos dele quando ele me pegou no colo. Pelo menos eu morri nos braços dele e não sozinha. Mas ele não perde por esperar, eu vou dar um jeito de fazer ele revelar o que sente por mim e nós vamos começar, a se vamos."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Kurama' – "Eu realmente gostei delas entrarem para o time. Eu já estou até vendo que o Yusuke, o Kuwabara e a Megumi vão viver se implicando, é bem o perfil deles. Já a Yui, ela não me parece estranha, eu sinto como se a conhecesse há anos. Não tenho como negar que ela mexeu comigo. Depois da ida ao makai e de ela ter dito que lembrou de toda a vida passada eu fiquei realmente curioso, mas vamos esperar para ver o que vai acontecer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yui' – "Tudo bem, vamos começar do começo. (eu adoro falar isso, mas é um trocadilho chato) Eu morava em Osaka com a minha avó, era a líder de um time de otários, porque não tem como descrever melhor eles, não conseguiam se virar sem mim e eu não gosto que dependam de mim, daí eu resolvi vir morar em Tóquio e a minha avó aceitou e está pagando o apartamento enquanto eu não arranjo um emprego, acho que meu pai não sabe que estou aqui e também ele está muito ocupado com a nova esposa e com o filho para pensar em mim e a minha mãe ainda está em coma. Então o Koenma teve essa idéia de me colocar no Time Yurameshi, não é tão ruim assim, eles me pareceram legais, até mesmo essa que entrou comigo, a Megumi, ela me pareceu muito legal, mas o Kurama, eu achava que conhecia ela e agora eu tenho certeza, eu só estou com medo de que o que eu estou começando a sentir seja pelo meu passado e não pelo meu presente. Agora só o tempo vai dizer (outro trocadilho chato)."

-"-"-"-"-"-

Próximo capítulo? (ainda não decidi)

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Tudo bem, eu sei que demorei vários séculos e peço desculpas, mas eu tenho colégio pela manhã, pré-vestibular à tarde, e a noite cursinho de inglês duas vezes por semana, e médico de quinze em quinze dias, e ainda tenho que estudar para as provas, as quais eu tenho todas juntas na semana final de cada mês, então eu estou sem tempo. E agora que entrei no último trimestre eu realmente não sei quando vou ter tempo de atualizar a fic. Bem, quanto papo furado, gostaria de agradecer:

Pam: eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do que eu escrevi, respondendo a sua pergunta o Kuronue é homem, ele aparece no segundo filme de YuYu, mas não se preocupe que não vai ter mais yaoi, o que teve foi só aquela parte no capítulo passado, bjos.

Nat: que bom que você gostou, olha se quiser colocar a sua fic no site eu não vou me importar e até vou gostar de ler, e quanto ao yaoi não se preocupe pois não vai ter mais, o que teve foi só aquela parte no capítulo passado, bjos.

ling-chan: que bom que você gostou, eu também acho os capítulos pequenos, mas não consigo fazer maiores, o que é uma droga, bem é isso, bjos.

Bjos e espero reviews.


End file.
